


Hearts, Little Wolves, and Cherry Kisses

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steak & BJ Day, Thiam, Valentine's Day, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: A Thiam Valentine’s Day Fluff Short





	Hearts, Little Wolves, and Cherry Kisses

Hearts, Little Wolves, and Cherry Kisses : A Thiam Valentine’s Day Fluff Short

Liam was pacing about the room anxiously; Theo would be off work in a few hours. They had been together for just over nine months now; long enough that Theo had given Liam a key to his small apartment in downtown Beacon Hills. Though to be honest, it had a lot more to do with how tired the chimera was of having to rush back to unlock the door every time Liam realized he had accidentally left something there from the night before.

 

Standing in Theo’s apartment, Liam was running over his “Perfect V-day Checklist” in his head.

 

He pulled up Mason in his phone contacts, hoping to ask his friend to help him give a final look over the room to make sure everything was as perfect as possible. It was his and Theo’s first official Valentine’s Day together as a couple, and he wanted to do everything he could to make it extra special for his boyfriend.

 

Liam heard the noise on his phone signaling that his video call had been accepted; he quickly removed the heart shaped cherry lollipop from his mouth, right before he saw his best friend appear on the screen in front of him. “Thanks so much for helping me out with this Mace, I really owe you one!” Liam exclaimed with gratitude

“Yeah yeah, save it for when you’re throwing me an epic bachelor party” Mason laughed

 

\-------

 

Liam slowly moved the phone around the room, giving the other boy a few minutes to take it all in, examining the beta’s work.

 

“Really Liam?” Mason asked, part stunned, and part astounded at how painfully oblivious his best friend could be some times.

 

“What?” Liam asked surprised

 

“You do remember that you’re doing all this for _Theo_ , right?” Mason said, emphasizing that last part in an attempt to give Liam a chance to realize what he was getting at

 

“Are you worried about there being too much pink? Because really Mace, I would expect you of all people to understand that the common associations of blue and pink in American society today are entirely a product of marketing campaigns from the 1950’s designed to sell more toys and more children’s clothing while also trying to force parents to make their kids conform to the conservative gender norms of the time.”

 

“Liam that wasn’t what I wa-” Mason started before being cut off

 

“Did you know that pink was actually considered a ‘boys’ color before the Second World War, because it was closer to red which was viewed as the color most associated with masculinity and the Roman god of war?” Liam continued his rant

 

“No, I wasn’t talking about the color scheme Li” Mason finally let out, tired of the history lesson

 

“Oh” Liam replied, a look of confusion sprawled across his face

 

“Do you still not get it?” Mason asked, exasperated

 

Liam just blinked

 

“Look man; you know I’d never go out of my way to stand up for Theo, but . . .” he started

 

“But . . .” Liam repeated, waiting for his friend to fill in the blanks, while also trying to figure out where Mason was going with this

 

“I mean . . . after what you said he told you about his time in hell with his sister . . . do you think maybe you should have gone with a little fewer, you know, _hearts_?” he finally pointed out, gesturing to the assortment of red and pink decorations, boxes of chocolates and candies, and other painfully stereotypical Valentine’s accoutrements adorning near every inch of the room.

 

Liam’s face turned ghost white at the sudden realization. “Oh” was all he could manage to get out.

 

Suddenly Liam heard the sound of a key turning in the lock on the door. He panicked dropping his phone to the floor, and inadvertently ending the call.

 

Theo stepped into his apartment, rather surprised to find the lights on (though dimmed).

 

“W-what are you doing here?” was all poor Liam could manage to get out

 

“I uh, live here; remember?” Theo answered,

 

“But you weren’t supposed to get off work for like another hour or two?” Liam protested

 

“They let me go home early” Theo said hesitantly. “What are _you_ doing here?” he asked back raising one eyebrow at the beta in front of him.

 

Liam started to answer, but his mouth had seemingly forgotten how to words.

 

“More importantly, why does my apartment look like cupid had an orgy?” he asked squinting even more at all of the decorations and such around the room.

 

Liam placed the cherry flavored heart lollipop back in his mouth from the hand he was holding it in, and slumped down against the wall he had been leaning on. Biting down into the hard candy, he threw the stick into the trashcan near his right, and folded his head into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry T” he uttered, voice muffled by his forearms

 

Theo looked down curiously at his boyfriend, slouching in against the wall. Walking over, he knelt down beside him and placed one hand on Liam’s right shoulder. Liam raised his head to look at Theo; a single tear had started to form in his eye.

 

“I didn’t think it through. I just wanted everything to be perfect; you know, our first Valentine’s Day together as a couple? How could I be so stupid?” Liam sighed, letting his head fall down again.

 

Theo placed a soft hand under Liam’s chin, bringing the other boy to face him once more. “What are you talking about?” Theo asked

 

“This” Liam said gesturing all around him, “I was so busy trying to get everything ready, that I didn’t even think about . . . about” he trailed off

 

“About . . . ?” Theo asked leading on

 

“About the HEARTS!” Liam blurted out

 

Theo cocked his head to the side and let out a slight smirk, “what?” he asked

 

“I asked Mason to help me make sure I had gotten everything perfect, and . . . I’m so stupid, I should have known! I don’t know why I didn’t put it together. What Tara did to you when you were in hell? Why would you ever want HEARTS?!” Liam cried

 

Theo just sat back and started to laugh

 

“What’s so funny? I’m trying to apologize you asshole!” Liam shouted

 

Theo just shook his head and smiled. “You know they’re not even remotely anatomically correct right?” he asked

 

“Huh?” Liam asked, not expecting what he just heard

 

“The hearts. I mean you’re going to have to try a lot harder than that if you’re going for inflicting emotional trauma. You know; like something with four chambers, two atria and two ventricles. Aka, an _actual heart_?” the chimera chuckled

 

Liam started to smile again, “so you’re not upset?” he asked hesitantly

 

“I think surprised is more accurate” Theo replied. Looking around the room the chimera was a little taken aback by the full extent to which his boyfriend had gone through. “You did all this by yourself? For me??” he asked. Liam nodded.

“I also got you something” he added quickly

Theo’s curiosity was piqued.

 

Liam reached into his pocket, and withdrew a small light brown plush wolf. Upon further inspection, Theo noticed the little wolf had a collar with a tiny heart tag around its neck that read ‘Liam’. “I thought you could take him with you when you’re away, so you wouldn’t feel so alone. He’s small enough to fit in your pocket, or ride on the dash in your truck” Liam explained

 

“Come here!” Theo said, pulling Liam into a kiss. It was supposed to be just a quick affectionate peck, but the sweet cherry taste that Theo’s tongue picked up as it ran across Liam’s lips was too inviting for the chimera. Theo slowly pushed his tongue deeper into Liam’s mouth, much to the younger boy’s surprise.

“Ffeo?” he tried to get out, lips still intertwined with his boyfriend’s.

“mmm?” Theo replied, sucking the sweet cherry flavored redness from Liam’s bottom lip.

Liam gave a gentle shove, breaking the kiss. “Theo you can’t have me for dinner” he laughed

“I can try” Theo teased with a naughty wink

Liam blushed instantly

 

Just then there was a loud knock on the door. Theo rolled his eyes and climbed off of Liam so he could go answer the door. When Theo opened it, there stood Mason with his hands behind his back. Right as Theo was about to lead with some snarky greeting; Liam burst past him, cutting off the chimera. “Thanks Mase, you’re a lifesaver!” Liam grinned at his friend.

“Just remember: Epic. Bachelor. Party.” Mason teased

 

Theo was still confused as to what was happening, until he saw Mason hand Liam two Chipotle bags.

“How did you know our order?” Theo asked suspiciously

 

“Really?! You two are seriously the _most_ predictable couple I’ve ever met.” Mason said rolling his eyes

“We are not!” Liam protested

“Oh yeah, let me guess; your plan tonight was dinner on the couch, cuddling and watching something on Netflix. I bet I could even guess the film you guys are plan-” Mason started before being cut-off by Liam loudly saying “Thank You” and closing the door.

 

Turning to look at Theo, Liam grinned “So, Chipotle and _Fight Club_?”

Theo nodded, eagerly grabbing his bag of food, before settling onto the small couch next to Liam.

 

\------

The film had ended, and the two boys were both reluctant to move; far too comfortable in their current positions snuggled up next to each other.

 

“Theo?” Liam asked, the tiniest bit of sleep clinging to his eyelids

“Mmmh?” Theo lazily asked, lightly rubbing his hand along the back of Liam’s shoulder.

“Are we really _that_ predictable?” he asked

“Is that such a bad thing?” Theo countered

 

Liam pondered for a moment “I guess not. I’m just sorry our first Valentine’s Day together wasn’t all that exciting” Liam sighed as he leaned his head up from Theo’s chest with sad puppy eyes

 

“It’s okay Littlewolf” Theo began, running his fingers playfully through the beta’s hair.

“You can always make it up to me a month from now” he finished with a smirk

 

Liam took a second to calculate the date out in his head, “Wait, what’s on March 14th?”

 

“Steak and BJ Day” Theo grinned

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how Theo would handle all the hearts around Valentine's Day, so I decided to give him a little happiness instead of trauma for a change. 
> 
> As soon as I heard about "Steak and BJ Day", I immediately thought that it sounded like Theo's kind of holiday.


End file.
